Snowdrop Yukihana
Name: Snowdrop Yukihana Title: Princess of time Age: 16 Sex: ♀ Hair: Deep purple Eyes: Light Purple Birthday: January 1st, 1998 Username: IcySnowflake Weapon: Katana's Relations: Bluebell (Clone) Likes: Unicorns, stars, glitter, gemstones, pearls Dislikes: Men (she has androphobia due to her being abused by men), sadness, mean rude people, homophobia Lives: Japan ���� Backstory When Snowdrop was bought into this world her mom died during birth. This was very sad. Her father wasn't happy and became severely depressed after that. He coped with alcohol and drugs. He used his anger on her by beating her, sexually abusing and just mentally abusing her. This damaged her very bad. She actually started puberty by age 5 which is very young and can happen in real life. After her dad died of a sudden death of testicle cancer she then was put in a house with her uncle who's a hardcore misogynist by the way. He like her dad beat her, sexually abused her and mentally abused her as well. He made her dress as a boy (No surgery or all that she'd be to young for that as in Japan the legal age to do that is age 21). He then died of testicle cancer (guess it runs in the family for boys huh?) Snowdrop now lives by herself. In school her life was no better and was still hell. Girls bullied her and called her ugly. Boys would do the same or beat her up. For a unknown period of time she decided to live as boy (Its unknown whether this was because she thought it'd be safer or because she was FTM transgender) either way she did this for an unknown period of time. People found out her birth sex. She was then raped by a group of boys. After joining the game you'd think her life was better right? Nope! Still kinda hell! Now Blossom and the others don't treat her like shit (except for Daffodil). Snowdrop had a crush on all the girls. She crushed on Blossom (Tiny, 4/10) came out to her Blossom turned her down due to Blossom being straight. Snowdrop was okay with that and respected her (Unlike most lesbians who think they can turn a girl lesbian which isn't nice if you think about it). She had a crush on Rose (tiny, 3,10) Rose turned her down because Rose was already in a relationship with another girl. She had a crush on Marigold (Tiny, 4) Marigold turned her down due to being heterosexual. Marigold teased her. She had a crush on Daffodil but Daffodil HATES her and even sent her a threatening message with some morbid horror...very disturbing. She crushed on Lily but Lily didn't have the same feelings as her. Crushed on Violet but Violet didn't like her much either. Now she crushed on Dahlia (Huge, 11/10). She was very very very obsessed with her and even went as far as writing a fanfic with both of them. Well she wanted to come out to her friends so one night she wanted to vent out to all three of them. They all treated her like shit (Due to being mind controlled by Control Freak). All of them treated her like shit and left her in a crying mess yes even her crush Dahlia who literally said she'd never date a girl like her this crushed her hard. Indigo decided to take interests in her and helped her they became friends. Indigo granted her the power of black blood. Personality and traits Snowdrop is described to be shy, quiet and quite bubbly. Her interests are unicorns, stars, glitter, gemstones, pearls. Snowdrop LOVES unicorns. She made a unicornsona of herself once. Her room is full of unicorn plushies. She has Unicorn pajamas, socks, Stocking and other shit. Snowdrop likes stars because they're pretty and she likes the night. Snowdrop LOVES glitter ✨ because its sparkly and colorful. Trivia * I made her suffer horribly because let's be honest not all people have perfect happy bubbly lives some people suffer from real stuff and actually have terrible lives. Category:Female Category:��UnicornPoop��